Dispensers are often used to dispense various solid items, including edible goods, ice, coffee, pharmaceuticals or small toys. Dispensers may provide control in terms of the amount of a particular good dispensed or how or when the item is dispensed. In addition, dispensers may provide a relatively sanitary alternative to the candy dish commonly seen on a desk or a bucket of ice placed on a countertop. However, room for improvement and further development remains. For example, many dispensers may include a slide or an enclosed volume that may become jammed if items get caught during dispensing. In other examples, many dispensers, particularly candy dispensers, may be activated by touching the dispenser, spreading germs. Accordingly, further development in the art of dispensing goods may still be made, with improvements in the areas of sanitation, prevention of product jamming in the dispenser, accommodation of different sizes of items to be dispensed, metering the amount of product dispensed and convenience in manipulating the dispenser itself.